shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shells: Chapter 19
Chapter 18: Shell vs Static By: Lvdoomien ______________________________________________________________________ Lynn: This fight ends now! Tomas: Gladly! Sheru Battering Ram! Lynn: Nice try! Tomas: Gahhhh! Sheru Double Spear! Lynn: You know this isn't going to work! Tomas: But I can sure as hell try! Lynn: You're not that tough, Tomas. You're just a stuck up little brat. That's why I'm gonna beat you down! Tomas: Well let's try this again! Lynn: I'm a way better swordswoman than you! Tomas: That doesn't make you the winner already! Lynn: You're pretty good, but not good enough! Tomas: I'll show you! Lynn: You can't win! Tomas: Yes I can damnit! Sheru Giant Fist! Lynn: Damn. Tomas: You're tough... you know that? Lynn: Thank you. Tomas: Well... I would call that a tie, wouldn't you? Lynn: Pretty much. Tomas: How'd you like to come with me and my crew? You're quite the tough warrior. Lynn: I'd love to, but bounty hunting is my thing, not piracy. Maybe we'll see each other again some day. Tomas: I hope so. You're leaving then? Lynn Pretty much I guess. Bye. Tomas: Bye then. Tomas: (Did I just do that? Oh I don't care forget it.) Olick: Oh there you are Tomas! How'd the fight go? Tomas: Stalemate. Sake: What happened to her? Tomas: Ran off. Komota: Oh well. That is too bad. Beau: If you love something, then you let it go. Tomas: I don't love her! Olick: Alright enough. So now what? Tomas: Hmm, oh yeah. Who's four arms and the other guy? And the monk? Mohit: I heard that! Beau: Hush, Mohit. Olick: Right, my friend with the turban is Mohit, he's the helmsman. The other guy is my friend Dr. Mixer, he's the doctor. And the guy meditating is Beau, my first mate. Together we're the Rock Hard Pirates. Tomas: Cool. Well, this is my friend Sake, he's the helmsman. And my other friend over here is Komota, he's my first mate. All three of us make the Shell Pirates! Olick: Well now that we're introduced, how about some tales froms your time at the sea? Tomas: Sounds like a good idea, Olick! Come on guys! Hours Later Mohit: ...So the guy gets back up, totally drunk and bleeding from the punch I gave him in the mouth, and he mumbles "So you can punch... but can you do it again?" I was about to punch him again but he passed out before I could! Tomas: Olick my friend, this has been fun but we gotta get sailing. We gotta make it to Dugong Island soon. Olick: Well if you gotta sail we won't stop you. Keep alive, Tomas. Tomas: Hay uhhhh I'm getting, like, tired as hell . I'm gonna sleep guys. Komota/Sake: Night. Lynn: Hi. Tomas: What the... who the hells there? Lynn: Just me Tomas. Tomas: The hell... how'd you get in here and what do you want? Lynn: Snuck in and I reconsidered your offer. Tomas: So you wanna join? Lynn: Yeah, it seems fun. Are you drunk? Tomas: Nahhhhh just buzzed. Lynn: Well since you are, I think I wanna tell you that I sorta like you, even though you probably think we're rivals. Tomas: Wait wait wait wait wait... So you like me, even though I almost kicked your ass twice? Lynn: You barely got close, and yeah I guess. I like tough guys. Tomas: Wellllll one more thing, define "like". Lynn: Sure. Tomas: I'm soooo drunk . this is some drunk dream and I'm dreaming about you of all people . Lynn: Nope, I'm real. Tomas: Liar. You're fake, silly. Lynn: Well you can keep thinking that then. THE END (of the Bounty Hunter Arc.) <-Previous Next-> Category:Stories Category:Lvdoomien Category:Shells